The Story Between You and Me
by Crazyfangirl1996
Summary: The story of us is a long and difficult one to tell. We have had our ups and downs. We have suffered together and apart. Yet, through all our struggles we had grown together but, after hard times we drifted apart. But, now that your hurt, could we become something beautiful again. Tell me, Do you remember how it all began? Warning: UsXfem!Uk, 50 oc's and UsXfem!Us


The Story Between You and Me

I looked at the patient board. I searched for his name at least twenty times. I finally found it 'Alfred F. Jones Rm.1776'. '_America!_' I knew it had to be him. Ever since the 1970's, us countries were given rooms in every hospital around the world according to the year we officially became a country. I rushed to the elevator, quickly murmuring a 'sorry' or 'excuse me' as I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I made sure that I made it on the elevator the first go around. I barely heard the ding of the elevator as I practically ran to Rm. 1776. After asking three nurses, two incredibly tried doctors, and one very confused janitor, I was pointed to the right door. It would be a lie if I told you that I wasn't nervous, to tell you the truth, I was terrified. But, with Alfred's wellbeing hanging from a tread and my need to talk to him, I gained the courage to grab the knob and turn it.

As I entered I noticed the many tubes coming out of America. I walked slowly to his bedside so not to disturb him. I sat down. I reached over and gently brushed his hair out of his face. I noticed his glasses on the side table and the few days of stubble on his chin. I honestly just observed my surroundings and checked on America's heart monitor every once in a while. I watched his chest rise up and down slowly. It worried me greatly to see age lines starting to form, the frown on his lips, the scrunch of his face as if he was suffering from a bad dream. These things worried me so much that, that I didn't even hear the click of the door as someone entered. It didn't even strike me that I was now no longer alone, until a hand touched my shoulder. The touch made me jump and turn around. When I turned around I realized that America's oldest kids were here, Annie, Tommy, Cathy, and Madison. In all my years knowing these kids, I have never seen such confusion and freight in their eyes. No one talked, no one dared break the silence, no wanted to do so.

However, I needed to know what was wrong with Alfred. "Annie, what happened?" I asked quietly."Heart attack." Annie said. I could hear the cracking in her voice. "Tommy, what caused it?" My own voice was starting to crack as well. "We 'all weren't careful. We ain't been doing so well over 'ere. Pa, and Nate, and Vanessa and Mary are all somewhere in this damn hospital. And the rest us been feeling sick. Major fall out in the 'conomy the other day. Pa collapsed in front of the young'uns. Ain't been good since." Tommy said as he looked at America. I even think I saw a tear fall before he rubbed it away like most men do. "Where are the other children? Cathy do you know?" I said looking at the usually cheerful teen. "Well, like, since Nate, Mary, And Vanessa are all in a totally bad condition right now, the hospital just, like, gave us, like, an entire waiting room. I totally think it's because all fifty of us are like, here, like, right now." Cathy said. "Wait you're all here?" I didn't think that would let all of them stay. "Yes , them kids down there need an adult to calm 'em." Madison said clearly stating what I was supposed to be there for. "Alright, I will follow you."

We left America's room and headed to the wing holding the other forty-six children. I found it quite ironic that the wing was named The Valley Forge Waiting Room. As soon as I entered I heard several cheers of my name, then felt dozen of arms wrapping around me. "England! I knew you would come back!" yelped a happy Rocky. "England! Where have you been." Said surprised Dante, I couldn't help but, smile. Even though I haven't seen these kids in years, they still meant a lot to me. "Okay, Children calm down, calm down! Come now we must 'nit disturb the others in the hospital." Thanks to many of the elder children, the younger ones began to calm down. Of course that didn't stop them from talking up a storm. I caught up on the events I had missed and they caught up with what I had done. Time seemed to fly as we talked and before I knew it the clock stroke 10 p.m. "Children, I think it's time to settle in for the night, come on now let's all lie down." I said helping kids tuck in. "But, England! We aren't tired yet!" whined little Hampton. "Yeah!" agreed Penny. "Well what should I do then…hmm?" I said as I tucked in the last little one.

"Tell a story!" Lacey shouted. "Yeah, daddy also tells us a story!" Sage said. "Yeah!" a lot of the children said. "Alright." I grabbed a chair and sat down. "So, what type of story should I tell?" I asked to the roomful of children. "Horror!" Mitch screamed. "No! A mystery!" Millie retorted. "No! A story about a princess!" Izzy said. "No! A heroic story!" Milton said. "If you children can't decide then I can't tell you a story, now can I?" everyone in the room began to protest and argue. "Quiet! Would ya all just shut y'ere traps!" Matthew finally said. I sighed, clearly this wasn't going well. As I looked up I saw a little hand being raised in the air. "Hannah, what is it love?" Hannah then proceeded to clear and throat and say. "I have an idea for a story." "Alright, what is your idea?"

Hannah quickly looked down like she needed to gain some courage and then looked up again and said "Why don't you tell us the story about your relationship?" Everyone looked at Hannah and then looked back at me. "My relationship? With whom?" I was very confused. "Silly England! The relationship between you and our daddy!" I stared at her. "You all really want to hear about our relationship?" All the children looked at each other and as if they all read each other, I swear that they read each other's minds. In one big loud union they all said "Yes."

Even the eldest of the bunch were sitting down to listen. "Alright, then. Let's see it all started in the early 16th century when Columbus sailed the ocean." That's when I was interpreted by a burst of "No!". "What? Didn't you children want to hear this?" Again I was confused. "We already know that part of the story." Gabby said. "Oh well, where do you want me to start the story?"

"How about with the Revolution?" Ashley said. My heart sunk a little. "Are you sure?" I asked, clearly showing my despair. "England if you don't want to start there you don't have to." Annie said knowing how hard that subject was on me. "No, it's alright. Okay, so the tensions of the war all started in the year 1763…"

So here is the second story out of three that I am working on! Please rate and review! Make sure you check out the other two stories.


End file.
